


some fairytale bliss

by callistawolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Cockblocking, Condoms, Eventual Smut, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Minor Injuries, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, minor Rene Ramirez/Dinah Drake, minor character deaths mentioned, post-5x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: After the events of 5x23, Oliver and Felicity navigate their rejuvenated relationship and other realities of their lives that have cropped up.





	1. in her eyes (he finds reassurance)

**Author's Note:**

> A series of fics written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon during the summer of 2017. All these take place after the events of 5x23 and, for hte most part, occur in chronological order (I will let you know if there's anything out of order!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon, this is the week 2 prompt: Eye contact
> 
> After the stressful events on Lian Yu, Oliver and his team fly back home but there's only one person he has eyes for at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-beta'd and I didn't even go back and read through so please excuse any glaring errors.
> 
> credit on the beautiful banner to @alexiablackbriar13. Thank you, Lexi!!

Oliver’s nerves were still jangled, even hours later, even on board the ARGUS jet headed back to the States and Star City. Truthfully, his nerves had been on edge since his friends and family all started disappearing the night of his birthday party. Everything since then had been a roller coaster of crashing emotions. 

In fact, the one oasis in the storm had been when Felicity kissed him, telling him it was just in case. His nerves had calmed, his heart had warmed and he’d felt a renewed determination to find his son and get them all safely off that cursed island. 

But then came that final confrontation with Adrian. Watching the island erupt into fire and smoke and ash from the safety of that boat, knowing everyone else he cared about was there, right in the middle of it… Oliver had never known such terror. But he also had faith that they could take care of themselves. 

He was mostly right. Slade had herded nearly everyone to the nearest ARGUS bunker entrance, an underground stronghold built to withstand a nuclear blast. Unfortunately, Nyssa sacrificed herself to help Quentin reach the bunker when he twisted his knee. Slade went to aid her but was caught up in the blast. No one saw their bodies, but judging by the charred earth around the bunker entrance, it was hard to imagine anyone surviving that. 

Evelyn and Talia were also suspected to have perished, along with all of Talia’s goons and Black Siren. Again, no bodies were found so Oliver didn’t want to let his guard down with villains on the loose but the time to worry about that was later, after everyone was home safe. 

Oliver sat in his plane seat, where he was supposed to be napping but he couldn’t seem to calm his mind. Everyone was either sleeping already or talking quietly together. William was asleep across the aisle, covered with a thin blanket and Samantha watching over him protectively. They’d be coming to Star City with them and Oliver hoped he’d be able to convince Sam to relocate there. 

At the front of the plane, Felicity emerged from the restroom and Oliver watched her closely as she carefully navigated around her sleeping friends. She was headed towards him through the dim cabin. The two of them hadn’t had much time alone… or any, really. As soon as they’d been reunited in the ARGUS bunker, Oliver had swept Felicity into his arms and kissed her passionately, quite a different embrace than the chaste kiss she’d given him hours earlier. 

He hadn’t let her out of his sight since, keeping her next to him as they waited for the ARGUS jet to come retrieve them. And now, on the plane, she was in the seat next to him. Well, save for the bathroom break she’d just taken. Oliver wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and anticipated her to retake her seat next to him, where he could hold onto her hand and maybe let her rest her head against his shoulder as she dozed for the rest of the trip home. 

But she stopped partway through the cabin. Oliver craned his neck to see what was holding her up and saw that Thea was still awake and had grabbed her hand. They were talking about something, Oliver couldn’t hear their voices, and Felicity was nodding at whatever it was his sister was telling her. 

Oliver bit back his irritation at Felicity being kept from him for any moment longer than necessary. He could see her, he could keep his eyes on her and try to remind himself that she was here, she was alive, she’d kissed him and then later kissed him back. Everything was going to be _okay_. 

As though she could feel the weight of his eyes on her, Felicity glanced at him while Thea was talking. He caught her gaze, held it, noticed all the micro-expressions that flitted across her face. 

Oliver could hardly wait to get her alone. His skin itched with the desire to hold her, to touch her, to reassure himself physically that she was whole and unharmed and back in his arms. He let those emotions be seen on his face and felt satisfaction when he saw Felicity understand what he was thinking as he watched her. A blush bloomed on her cheeks, traveling down her neck and she averted her gaze from his and back onto his sister. 

He smirked to himself and watched as Felicity excused herself and continued to where he was sitting, taking her seat next to him again. 

“You look smug,” she told him in a low voice as she settled. 

“Not smug. Just admiring you, that’s all.” 

Felicity gave him a dry look. “That’s never all it is with you, Mr. Queen. I recall that much about our relationship, at least.”

“Can I help it if I’m just so glad to have you here, safe, with me that I can’t hide it?” he asked her. 

Her expression softened instantly. “I can’t even stay playfully annoyed with you when you say things like that.”

Oliver chuckled. “It’s probably a good thing we’re not alone on this jet,” he admitted. 

Felicity sighed but smiled at him. “Aaaand then you take it to a dirty place.”

“Felicity, it’s been in a dirty place ever since you told me ‘one step at a time’ at my party.”

She blushed but her smile was sultry. “What you’re suggesting isn’t exactly considered taking things ‘one step at a time’.” 

He shrugged. “We still can. Nothing saying I can’t look. That I can’t _think_ about it. We’ll go forward at whatever speed you want.”

“You can wait?” she asked, one of her eyebrows arcing. 

“I can wait.”

She held his eyes for a long moment. Oliver tried to look as mild and patient as he could while she studied him.

“Huh,” she finally said at last, tearing her eyes away. She studied her nails casually. “Well. Maybe I can’t.”

He choked. Felicity watched him, a bemused glint in her eyes as he pulled his phone from the pocket of his jeans. 

“What are you doing?” she asked as he checked the time. 

“Calculating how many hours until we land and I get you alone.”

Felicity had to clap a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter and keep from waking up all their friends who were sleeping. 


	2. kiss me (in sweet slow motion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon, this is the week 3 prompt: Taste
> 
> The team lands in Star City and Oliver and Felicity are left alone... at last. Will they be too unsure to pick things up where they left off before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is un-beta'd so I apologize for any and all mistakes. You guys forgive me... right?

Felicity enjoyed the closeness that Oliver insisted on the entire plane ride back to Star City but she’s somehow expected he’d take a few steps back once they landed. 

She could not have been more mistaken. 

There was a bit of an awkward jumble on the tarmac as everyone went their separate ways. Dig was anxious to get home to Lyla and JJ, to hold them in his arms and Felicity couldn’t blame him for that one bit. Rene was being protective of Thea, who just wanted to get to her apartment and sleep for a week (her words) so he shared a cab with her to make sure she made it okay. Dinah and Curtis split off, the latter quieter than usual. Quentin told Oliver not to expect him at City Hall the next day before he followed after Dinah and Curtis. 

Samantha and William hung back and Felicity understood that a decision needed to be made. Oliver had brought up the subject of what would happen with the two of them on the plane ride, but Samantha had been too tired to really want to get into it. 

“I understand you may have a life in the place you’ve been living the last year,” Oliver told Sam. “And if you were to leave there, you’d probably prefer to return to Central City. But I’d like to make an argument for staying here in Star City.”

Samantha looked torn. She looked at William, who was watching his father with an awestruck look on his face. “You’re not wrong about that. There wasn’t much for us in Nebraska, I’ll admit. And before this last week I would have picked Central City without a doubt. But now… now that William…” 

She broke off and Felicity met her eye. She nodded understandingly. Now that William knew Oliver was his father, knew he was the Green Arrow, things had shifted. They’d have to shift and if she knew Oliver, and she rather thought she did, she knew he had to be at least a little excited about that. 

“We can talk about it,” Oliver suggested. “Are you okay with hanging around town for a few days so we can meet and discuss plans?”

“We can do that,” Samantha said and Oliver visibly relaxed. Samantha looked nervous and Felicity could understand why. For so many years, William was hers and hers alone but now she was facing the reality of having to share him and even knowing it was the best thing, it had to be an adjustment for her. At the same time, she wanted Oliver to have the experience of being a parent to his son. 

Samantha left with William soon after that, headed towards a hotel room for the night. Oliver and Felicity remained and Felicity was just starting to wonder about calling a cab when Oliver offered her a ride home on the back of his Ducati, which he’d parked at the airstrip when he left town. 

He looked hesitant and Felicity knew it was because she’d always balked before at riding on his motorcycle. But she took the helmet he offered her readily, clipping it under her chin. Oliver smiled as he secured his own helmet and helped her climb on behind him. 

She settled in behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest and fitting her thighs against his. He was warm through his clothing, soaking through hers and warming her against the slight chill in the early-summer night air. If not for the helmet, she would have rested her cheek against his back. Instead, she watched the lights of the city whizz by as he sped towards the loft. 

Felicity let her mind wander, skipping over the horror of Lian Yu and all those bombs going off while she and the others were herded into the bunker. No, she thought instead about sitting with Oliver on the plane ride home, the way he’d watched her. She thought about that kiss she’d given him before they’d split up. She also thought about the kiss they’d shared when they’d been reunited in that bunker. 

He’d tasted of ash and sweat and leather but it’d been the best thing in the world to her right then. She’d needed his flavor, his presence, _him_. That particular feeling hadn’t abated in the hours since they’d left that charred island. If anything, it had grown. 

She held him a little tighter the rest of the way. 

Oliver parked the Ducati in the same place he used to, back when they lived at the loft together. He helped her climb down and then took his helmet off. She took hers off as well, handing it to him. He made no move to leave the side of the bike and Felicity raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Aren’t you coming upstairs with me?” she asked. 

Oliver looked uncertain. “I’m not sure… am I invited?”

Under different circumstances, she might have laughed at the lost little boy look on his face. But right then, Felicity had other things on her mind. 

“Do you want to be?” she asked. 

“Felicity,” Oliver said, his voice low, “we both know if I go up there with you what will happen.”

She sauntered a little closer. “And your point is…?”

“I know what we said on the plane but… we’re back home now and maybe you still want to take things ‘one step at a time’. I didn’t want to assume.”

“I thought we covered this back on the plane.”

“We were flirting.”

Felicity grinned. “Yes, we were. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t mean what I said. The question is… did you?”

Oliver glanced down at her lips before meeting her eyes again. “I always mean what I say to you, Felicity.”

“Lian Yu showed me what really matters and the importance of not having regrets.”

“I don’t want to regret another moment spent apart either.”

“So… come upstairs, Oliver,” she said, stepping closer still and setting her hands on his chest. “I know you want to.”

His eyes darkened as he rested his hands on her hips. “Want was never an issue for me.”

Before she could respond, he pulled her to him and covered her lips with his own. Whatever she’d been about to say was wiped from her mind as Oliver kissed her… and she kissed him back. Her arms went around his shoulders and his around her waist, lifting her up against him. 

He changed the angle of the kiss, slanting the mouths and opening her to him. His tongue danced with hers and his flavor exploded on her tongue. He no longer tasted like ash and sweat, but he definitely tasted like Oliver. It was a flavor that was unique to him and something she’d missed in the long year since their bunker hookup last summer. 

Felicity moaned into his mouth, reveling in his taste and in the feel of his embrace. Oliver answered her moan with one of his own, his fingers digging into the soft skin of her back as he pulled her closer still. The parking garage around them faded away until it was just them, tasting each other and getting lost in the closeness they had spent so much timing missing and craving. 

After several long minutes, Felicity pulled back, but didn’t push away from Oliver’s arms. She meet his eye, gratified to see that he was breathing just as hard as she was, that his eyes were as blown with lust as she was sure hers were. 

“Why’d you stop?” he asked huskily. 

“Because I don’t think either of us wants to be arrested for public indecency, which was what we were headed towards.”

“Good point. Let’s go upstairs.” 

“Thought you’d never ask.”

He released her body only to grab her hand and he tugged her along towards the elevators that would speed the two of them up to the loft where they could continue this interlude in private. 


	3. hold that thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are all ready to skip a whole bunch of steps in rebuilding their relationship... until they get an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was all ready to smut this joint up, but hte week 4 prompt of "at odds" just did not spell tender reconnecting to me. It did, however, spell "unwanted interruption"! ;)

Oliver and Felicity tumbled out of the elevator, already in each other’s arms, already savoring the fit and feel and taste of each other’s mouths. Their muffled groans filled the quiet hallway leading to the loft until Felicity stumbled a little, breaking away from Oliver’s embrace. She giggled a little as he righted her, his palms warm on her arms. Even after he was sure she was steady, he keep his hands their as they moved towards the door. Felicity already had her keys out. 

Oliver kissed the back of her neck as she struggled to unlock the door, trying to resist the fire that was burning down her spine at his touch. She was smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. “Oliver,” she said, her voice nearly a moan, “you’re making this very hard.”

His lips stilled and Felicity could almost feel his eyebrow raise at her unintended innuendo. “Pretty sure it’s hard already,” he murmured before resuming his leisurely kisses. 

Okay, time to get this door open. Felicity pulled all her willpower together and focused on fitting the key in the lock and turning it. Finally, the door sprang open and they stumbled inside, Oliver’s arms already going around her middle to keep her upright and tight against him as he nipped at her neck. 

“There you are! I’ve been worried _sick_!” 

It was as though a bucket of cold water had been doused upon them. Oliver sprang away from her so quickly that Felicity teetered for a moment. A second later, she was engulfed in a hug by a blonde and hot pink blur that sounded horrifyingly like her _mother_. 

“Mom?” she squeaked, peeking through the frizz of blonde hair obscuring her eyes to Oliver who stood off to the side, looking as shocked as she felt. 

“Where have you _been_? I’ve been worried sick? I called and I even texted and there was nothing from you. You promised you would call me and you didn’t so I started to worry. And I couldn’t reach Oliver or Thea or even Quentin even though he and I aren’t on good terms right now…” her mother babbled, drawing back from Felicity. 

“We… er…. There was this thing….” Felicity said, stumbling. How to explain the last few days to her mother? 

“And don’t think I didn’t notice you two when you came in, all over each other. Does this mean you’re finally back together? I’ll have to tell Thea this means I won the bet since she thought you two wouldn’t make it five months without tearing each other’s clothes off but I know my daughter, pistachio that she is. I knew it’d take longer.”

Felicity tried to hide her wince as she exchanged a look with Oliver. He was starting to look more amused than alarmed and that either had to do with the fact that Thea did in fact win that particular bet (but there was _no way_ they were telling _anyone_ about that time in the bunker…) or how he was always charmed by her mother, much to her annoyance. 

“Mom…” she protested weakly. 

“And while I’m happy you two are back together that’s still no explanation for why I couldn’t get ahold of you. You had me worried, Felicity! So I’m not leaving here until I get some answers.”

“Have you had dinner yet, Donna? Because Felicity and I are starving. How about I whip us up something to eat and you two can catch up?” Oliver suggested.

“I missed dinner on the flight from Vegas,” Donna replied. “They only serve you those stupid chips anymore. I could definitely go for a late dinner. If that’s okay with you, Felicity?”

Dinner was several hours ago, at least, not that they’d had anything to eat since…. When was the last time they’d eaten?? At any rate, Felicity knew her and Oliver’s plans for the evening were more than likely shot. It put her emotions at odds, because on the one hand she wanted to push her mom out of the loft so she could get to some hot and heavy reunion sex with the love of her life. On the other hand, she hadn’t seen her mother in months and she did sort of owe her an explanation, even if it was a fabricated one. 

“Dinner sounds perfect,” she said, smiling at her mother. “Why don’t you have a seat at the bar and Oliver and I will catch you up on the latest news from Star City while he fixes us something amazing from the undoubtedly meager supplies in my refrigerator and pantry.”

“Throw in a glass of wine and that sounds like a deal,” her mom said, perky smile in place as she crossed to the kitchen island and took a seat at the bar. 

“Sorry,” Felicity whispered to Oliver as she passed. “I had no idea she’d come here.”

Oliver reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. “I don’t mind waiting,” he told her. “You’re worth waiting for.”

She could feel her cheeks heating as she headed into the kitchen to locate the bottle of pinot noir she knew she had held back. Oliver chatted up her mother while he raided her fridge and pantry for ingredients and Felicity smiled while she pulled out wine glasses for the three of them. Yes, having to pump the breaks on their steamy evening plans was aggravating. But Oliver had a point; sometimes the wait made the main event even better. 


	4. blue linens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver finally have some alone time together. But something seems off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon week 5 prompt: Out of Place
> 
> Again, unbeta'd. I struggled with this one. I knew what I wanted to do but I had a heck of a time DOING IT. (lol i said 'doing it') I hope you guys enjoy!

Donna only ended up staying a few days. She had things to take care of and shifts to cover back in Vegas so she couldn’t stay any longer. Thankfully, she’d accepted Felicity’s hastily cobbled together explanation of them going out of town with all their friends on a vacation and a storm cutting off electricity (so they couldn’t charge their cell phones) and bringing down phone lines. She’d been so delighted at the narrative that this vacation had pushed them into reuniting that she hadn’t questioned any of the stranger details of Felicity’s story. 

Since Donna had stayed at the loft and they’d both agreed that Felicity should spend some time with her, the two of them had to delay their _physical_ reunion a little longer. Oliver insisted that he didn’t mind and he really didn’t. But he was also anxious to get Felicity back in his arms and in his bed. 

Felicity was getting back from taking her mother to the airport any minute and Oliver was putting the finishing touches on a special dinner just for the two of them. He’d already called John and asked him to tell the rest of the team to take care of things without either of them for the rest of the evening. He intended to have Felicity all to himself for as long as he could fend off the real world. 

As he finished tossing a salad for the two of them, he tried to push aside a niggling feeling that was bugging him since he’d started fixing dinner. Or rather, anytime he came to the loft the last few days. 

It was like he was missing something, like something was off, not quite right. For a while, he’d tried to figure out if Felicity had changed anything, bought new furniture or moved things around. But everything was just as it was when the loft had been _theirs_. So Oliver tried to put the unease to the back of his mind. 

Felicity walked through the door just as he was finished plating up their dinner (four cheese gnocchi served with a creamy sausage and kale sauce accompanied by steamed veggies). She sighed as Oliver lit the candles on the table and he felt her arms wrap around him from behind. 

“Have I mentioned yet how much I missed your cooking?” she asked. 

“Only ever time I’ve cooked for you since we’ve been back.”

He turned and greeted her properly, kissing her long and deep. As tempted as he was to take her into his arms and forget dinner while he re-learned her body, Oliver knew he’d worked hard on this meal for her and he wanted to do all of this properly. Felicity deserved more than just his raging hormones and so did he. 

So he drew back, gentling his kisses to soft pecks and rubbing his hands down her arms as he stepped away. Felicity made a little whimper of protest but that faded as he steered her towards the set table and she saw what he’d done. 

“Oh wow, Oliver…” she breathed, her smile lighting up her face. “This looks fantastic.”

Dinner was a quiet, intimate affair. Felicity gushed over his cooking, as she always had before and Oliver found her praise made him feel good about himself in a way that he rarely felt anymore. Her eyes twinkled in the candlelight as they spoke across the table. His heart swelled as she laughed at a story he told her about William, whom he’d spend the afternoon with at a nearby park. 

“Do you think Samantha will end up staying in Star City?” Felicity asked, sipping from her wine glass. 

“She’s still thinking about it. I really hope so, though.” William was warming up to him more and more every day and Oliver found he really craved that interaction with his son. 

When they finished eating, Felicity helped him clear the table and do the dishes. They flirted shamelessly; Felicity even splashed him with some water from the sink and then ran away shrieking when he pulled the sprayer out to retaliate. 

Oliver caught her easily, though, an arm around her waist, lifting her off the ground and back against him. This lead to him spinning her around and kissing her the way he’d wanted to every day since they broke up, since their night on the mats in the bunker. 

Felicity responded eagerly, her hands drifting down from his back to grip at his ass. That made him growl (which made her giggle), and he swept her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Felicity buried her face in his neck and he felt her lips there, tasting him. His fingers positively itched to run all over her. 

He stepped into their old room and paused in the doorway. Felicity’s head lifted, sensing his hesitation. 

“What is it?”

Oliver stared at the bed. “Nothing… It’s just… is it different?”

Felicity tapped his shoulder and he let her down onto her feet again. “I uh… I did a little redecorating.”

The bed was completely different; a four poster with linens in various shades of blue. The lamps were different, the dresser was different, there was a painting on the wall over the bed of a soothing seascape. It actually looked like… Bali. 

He must have been silent for a while because Felicity started talking and she was doing that nervous thing where she pulled on her fingers as she talked. 

“I thought a change of scenery was a good idea. You know, this past winter when… after Bi— Well. After everything. It was just a whim I had one weekend, I was at the furniture store just looking for some lamps and I saw this set and then I went to Bed, Bath and Beyond and you _know_ how that place is…”

“It looks… nice,” Oliver told her and he meant it. He was trying not to focus too much on what she said about Billy, about the thought of Billy being _in this room_ (where he didn’t belong) with her… on that bed that had been theirs. In a way, he was glad she’d redecorated. He was pretty sure Felicity hadn’t dated anyone after Billy, she’d been far too upset for that, and that juvenile part of him that he didn’t like to acknowledge was glad to know Billy hadn’t slept with the love of his life on _this_ bed… in _these_ sheets. 

He looked at Felicity and noticed how worried she looked. She was biting down on her lower lip as she watched him. “Are you sure?” she asked. 

“It’s different, but I really like it,” he told her honestly. It felt like a different room altogether, actually. And that wasn’t exactly a bad thing. Sure, it left him feeling a little out of place when he first stepped into the room (not unlike the feeling he’d had all afternoon while cooking dinner… that _off_ feeling he’d been having in the loft since they got back together), but he liked the furniture. He liked the sheets. And he _loved_ that seascape. 

Felicity’s face relaxed as she smiled at him. She stepped forward and lifted onto her toes to kiss him. He met her halfway, eagerly. _Nothing_ could stop them now.

Except maybe finding out that the _condoms_ are, in fact, out of place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP. Anoher delay. SORRY! I'm waiting for the perfect prompt to dive into the smut. *hides*


	5. i didn't need to see that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's frustration grows as one impediment after another stands between him and getting Felicity in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my offering for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon week six prompt: "Unintended Discovery"
> 
> There's so many ways I could have gone with this. Alas, this is what my brain did. @latinasmoak, you're welcome. ;) 
> 
> Again, no beta cuz I'm naughty.

Oliver intended to run down to the corner store really quick to grab some condoms, then come back and get back to the business of reconnecting with Felicity. But then Felicity wanted to go with him to get some cheap wine and a pint of ice cream. Still, Oliver had hope that the errand would be quick and easy and they’d be back in each others arms as soon as possible.

Then, of course, Felicity got an alert on her phone. They were tracking a new drug ring in town, one that was targeting people in the Glades, and Felicity had been running some searches on the suspected members in charge and where they were getting their supply. The alert was letting her know that the searches were completed. 

This was why, right there at the checkout counter at the corner market, Felicity turned to him, puppy eyes in place. 

“No,” he told her before turning back to the cashier and passing a twenty dollar bill across the counter. 

“But Oliver…” she said, her tone just that perfect mix of innocent and pleading and sexy and she _knew_ what that did to him. 

The cashier handed him back his change and the paper sack full of condoms, cheap wine and mint chocolate chip ice cream. Oliver took it, smiling at the man before turning back to Felicity. 

“I have plans, Felicity,” he told her in a low voice as he ushered her from the store. 

“I know and they’re very good plans. We can still do those plans after we stop by the bunker real quick?” She batted her eyelashes, lips pursed. 

“The ice cream will melt.”

“We can tuck it in the fridge at the bunker.”

This was how Oliver found himself driving them over to the bunker. He’d never been able to say no to her. This was why he _knew_ he should have gone to the shop alone. God only knew what they’d get drawn into going to the bunker. He figured he may as well kiss his plans, at least for that night, goodbye. 

The whole ride over, Felicity babbled about something Dinah had said to her earlier that day and Oliver focused on just listening to her speak. He’d missed this while they were broken up, just having her with him, chattering away about whatever was on her mind. And he also liked that she was so fond of the new team members. She even enjoyed how Rene called them “mom and dad”. 

Now _that_ made him feel a certain way. 

They arrived at the defunct campaign office moments later and together, they walked inside and headed towards the elevator. “Do you think anyone is here?” she asked him as the doors to the elevator opened and they stepped on. 

“Maybe. Dig was running some patrols tonight. They may be done by now or they might still be out there. If they are, Curtis will be running comms.”

“Thanks for agreeing to come in,” she said to him, knocking her shoulder against his. 

Oliver wanted to grumble but he couldn’t. “You know I can’t deny you anything.”

“I do know. And I really need to stop taking advantage of that fact.”

He snorted. “Just a quick stop, right?” he asked her, knowing full well that if Felicity came upon something that captivated her interest there would literally be no tearing her away. 

“Just in and out,” she promised. 

Oliver bit back a groan at her unintended innuendo. “I’ll hold you to that,” he told her just as the elevator doors opened. 

Felicity rushed out ahead of him, already intent on her computers. Oliver followed along behind her but stopped dead in his tracks as the scene over by the conference table revealed itself to his eyes. 

Dinah and Rene were locked in a passionate clinch, arms around one another, heads angled, kissing each other as though their lives depended on it. They hadn’t heard the elevator ding, apparently, because they were going at it without pause. And Felicity hadn’t noticed them yet. 

She was muttering to herself as she checked her work stations and Oliver stood halfway between the elevators and Felicity’s computer setup, unsure what he should do. Rene and Dinah still hadn’t noticed them and from the quick glance in that direction that Oliver dared to chance, it appeared hands were officially wandering. It was time to _get out of there_. 

“Felicity,” he hissed at her. 

She gave no indication that she heard him, still muttering softly to herself as she pulled up the searches on her workstations. 

Oliver hesitated for a moment before moving towards her on the balls of his feet, trying to make no noise whatsoever. “Felicity!” he whispered again, a little louder this time. 

“Oliver, looks like we got a hit,” she told him and her voice sounded deafening to his ears though he knew it wasn’t. A quick glance at their friends showed they hadn’t heard her. 

“We’ll see it later,” he promised, his voice low. He stood at the edge of the dais, reaching a hand towards her. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“Wait, I wanna show you,” she protested, not even looking up towards him. “Come see.”

Gritting his teeth, Oliver moved towards her. When he reached her side he grabbed her hand and leaned into her ear. “We need to go.”

“Why?” she asked in a normal voice. 

He lifted a finger from his other hand to his lips and jerked his head in the direction of the conference table, hoping against all hope, that the pair there was still locked in their embrace and hadn’t noticed them yet. 

He watched Felicity’s eyes grow round as saucers. Her mouth also formed an “o”, her lush lips pursed in a silent “oh!” He squeezed her hand and repeated. “We gotta go.”

“Uh… yeah… yes, let’s— let’s go,” she murmured. She diverted her attention for a moment to her workstation, tapping a few keys as silently as she could, transferring data to a USB drive and then grabbing it from the hub and tucking it into her pocket. 

He pulled her after him and silently they escaped the bunker. Still, Oliver didn’t dare let out the breath he’d been holding until the elevator doors slid shut and the car started moving back upwards. 

“Oh my god,” Felicity gasped. “Rene and Dinah?? I had no idea! Did you??”

He shook his head. “This is brand new information for me.”

“Do we say something to them?” she asked, her brow furrowed. 

“What would we say? ‘Oh, by the way, we walked in you two going at it like rabbits and wanted to know if you needed any condoms? We just bought a bunch so we have plenty to share.’”

Felicity had to clap a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. She composed herself as the elevator car came to a stop in the abandoned office and the doors slid open again. Oliver rested his hand on her lower back, liking how warm she felt through the t-shirt she had put on. 

“Maybe we should talk to them about PDA in the bunker though,” he said as they walked back out to the car. 

“Well….” Felicity said, trailing off as she buckled into the passenger seat. 

He turned to her, scandalized, instead of turning on the car. “Felicity! You’re the one who gave _me_ the talk about PDA back when we returned from Ivy Town. Remember? Also I seem to remember you making me promise not to tell anyone about having bunker sex once,” he pointed out. 

“I’m not saying I want to plan to have a tryst down there,” she replied as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking spot. “I just want to leave that door open. You know… just in case.”

There was no good way to describe the delight he felt hearing that, because Oliver instantly pictured lifting Felicity up from her work station and pressing her against one of the concrete pillars. Or taking her on the conference table. Or bringing her down to the garage and his Ducati… 

“Oliver! You just ran a stop sign!” Felicity cried, jerking him out of his daydreams. 

He winced as he let off the gas. He was going a good ten miles per hour over the speed limit. “Sorry… I guess I’m just anxious to get you back to the loft.”

Glancing over, he saw that her cheeks were red and she was smiling. That and the dark appreciation she saw in her eyes as she looked over at him told him that she was just as anxious to get alone as he was. 

With a smirk, he let his foot press a little heavier on the gas. 


	6. i can kiss away the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity might be in too much of a rush to get home to the loft but never let it be said that Oliver doesn't know how to take care of those he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon, week 7 prompt: Comfort
> 
> I'm so so so sorry to you guys (and to Oliver) (and Felicity too! Equal opportunity!). I fully intended to finally let these two have relief this week. But the prompt of "comfort" challenged me big time. Because the sort of smut I was envisioning wasn't exactly... comforting. So the question became do the comfort BEFORE the smut or after. If I did it after, then that might mean ...gasp... skipping OVER the smut. And I know you all would probably kill me for that. So cue some brainstorming on Twitter and this is what I came up with. 
> 
> Yet again, this is unbeta'd. Forgive me for my errors.

They were a block from the loft. Just one more block until they’d be home free. Felicity’s mind was, admittedly, on getting her hands all over Oliver. While she’d been distracted at the shop and then at the bunker, now that they were in this car together, with Oliver giving her heated looks every so often… her attention had shifted. Which was probably what he wanted from her anyhow. 

By the time they were a block away, Felicity was already shifting restlessly in her seat and her mind was definitely not on the road in front of them. Unfortunately, neither was Oliver’s. 

When he was living at the loft with her, he could have made that turn with his eyes closed (and probably had on several occasions… the number of times they drove home from the bunker, exhausted and sleeping on their feet). But three months ago, the city had added some “traffic calming” at the corner, probably to dissuade teenagers who liked to race around that corner and squeal their tires. As such, the geography of the curb was changed a bit, forcing drivers to slow down and be more purposeful in their steering. 

Oliver had surely been this way a few times, but not enough to make it a new habit and certainly she was doing a fine job of distracting him tonight. Her hand was on his thigh, nails scratching at the denim. She knew he was just as anxious to get them back to the loft as she was. 

So it took them both by surprise when the car jolted unexpectedly as the tires hopped the curb. Screeching metal from the fender dragging on the pavement filled the air and Oliver jerked away from her touch, slamming on the breaks to keep them from hitting a sign post (a sign, ironically, warning of the traffic calming measures). 

Felicity hadn’t quite managed to brace herself and her head banged painfully into the passenger side window as Oliver brought the car to a stop back on the pavement of the street. She yelped as she braced her hands on the dashboard, the car still shaking from the impact and sudden stop. 

“Felicity! Are you okay??” Oliver asked, his voice sharp. “I’m so sorry. I totally forgot that new curb was there.”

“I’m fine,” she assured him, her voice a little breathy. “It just startled me, is all.”

Oliver had released his seatbelt, however and was leaning over the console to get a better look at her. Felicity met his eye, hoping to prove that she was, in fact, fine. She was surprised to see his eyes widen as he took in her appearance. 

“You’re hurt,” he told her, his voice still clipped and he was clearly upset as he reached a hand up but stopped from touching her forehead at the last moment.

“I am?” She reached up, touching the side of her forehead that had banged against the window. A flash of quick pain shot through her head, causing her to suck in a harsh breath and when she drew her fingers back, she saw they were wet with blood. “Oops.”

“Let’s get you up to the loft, I can wash out the cut and give you a bandage.” Oliver’s tone brooked no argument as he sat back in his seat and steered the car back into traffic, heading towards the small parking structure next to the building. 

“Oliver, I’m fine,” she repeated. “It’s just a little cut.”

“It’s my fault,” he muttered as he jerked the car into park and jumped out the door. He came around the car and had her door open before she could even unfasten her belt.

“Don’t be silly.” She let him help her out of the car but slapped his hands away as they walked towards the elevator that would take them up to the loft. 

“Felicity…” He joined her in the elevator and the expression on his face… he looked _wrecked_. She took immediate pity on him, stepping forward as he punched the number for the top floor. She took his face in her hands, forcing him to meet her eyes. 

“I’m _okay_ ,” she said again. She’d keep saying it until he understood. “It’s no big deal, I promise.”

“Just… let me take care of you?” he asked her. “Please? It’ll help me.”

Felicity blew out a breath and then nodded. “Okay.” Oliver visibly relaxed, smiling a little as he took her hand and lead her out of the elevator and towards the door to the loft. 

She saw how much taking care of her in this moment meant to him. Oliver was a man who loved with his whole heart, and he loved his family unconditionally. They weren’t married, but she knew that he considered her family, just as she did him. Felicity had learned over the years that taking care of those he loved meant a lot to Oliver. It wasn’t just obligation, it was something he enjoyed doing, that he took pleasure in. So she could give him that. Absolutely she could. 

They paused just inside the door so Oliver could activate all the latches and then he lead her upstairs to the bedroom and it’s adjoining bathroom. Wordlessly, he directed her to sit on the closed toilet seat and she obeyed as she watched him root around in the cabinets for the first aid supplies. 

There was a slight throb on her forehead but she’d had worse scraps on her shin from shaving. It wasn’t about the “injury”, she realized. It was about letting him take care of her. And she was more than happy to allow that when she knew it made him so happy. 

Oliver knelt in front of her and Felicity steadied her hands on his upper arms as he used a warm, wet washcloth to gently wipe the blood away from the small cut on her head. He was very gentle but also thorough. Then, he lifted the disinfectant. 

“This is going to sting,” he warned her. 

“I can take it.”

She winced a little at the burn but had to bite back a grin at the focused look on Oliver’s face as he tried to lessen the sting as much as he could. He blew on her cut, making her heart throb with emotion. 

Soon, other parts started to throb as well as she studied him. By the time the small butterfly bandage was affixed, Felicity wasn’t feeling pain from her head any longer but she was feeling a heat of a different sort altogether starting to spread through her. He was so close… he smelled so good and his strong, callused fingers were so gentle and knew exactly how to take care of her… how to touch her…

“Oliver…”

He looked up and met her eye. She saw his pupils dilate as he understood the look in her eye. His tongue came out to swipe at his lips and she wanted to chase it with her own.

“You were hurt,” he told her, his voice a little on the gravelly side. “We don’t have to… right now. We can just go to sleep and then tomorrow—“

“Oliver, if you don’t make love to me right now, I’m going to scream from frustration,” she said.

His eyebrows jumped up. “Well, I don’t want to make you scream… in frustration, at least.”A wicked gleam entered his eyes and that made her grin.

“I’m okay with you making me scream in other ways,” she said as he held out a hand, helping her up from her seat.

“How about my name? That sounds like a good start.” He lead her into the bedroom.

“Definitely,” she agreed, lifting up on her toes to kiss him. “You better go get those condoms, mister.”

They’d left everything (including the ice cream, Felicity realized with a wince) down in the car. Oliver held up a finger, indicating for her to wait, as he darted out of the room and down the stairs to go retrieve their bags. She laughed to herself as she sat on the bed, awaiting his speedy return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week. I HOPE. My fingers are so crossed.


	7. dancing in the dark (you between my arms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity finally (FINALLY) get some relief... and a chance to really reconnect for the first time since their reunion and since Lian Yu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon prompt for week 8 was "One more time" and I thought "I CAN WORK WITH THAT". So I did. And so what follows is about 3x longer than my usual chapters for this story and is pretty much 100% smut. So if smut is not your thing... you can skip this chapter. Just know they did the deed and you can pick up with next week's prompt. For the rest of you horn dogs... enjoy! 
> 
> Special thanks to nvwhovian for giving this chapter a once-over for me, because I always need someone to tell me the smut works. 
> 
> ***This chapter can be read alone without reading the rest. The rest gives it some context (and anticipation) but if you just want to read the smut, you’re not gonna really miss anything.***

Felicity sat on the bed, waiting for Oliver to return from fetching their things from the car. She wondered briefly if she should undress for him, but that made her remember a moment in Ivy Town when she’d stripped while he was out for a jog so he’d find her waiting when he got back. He’d loved it, of course, but then he told her that undressing her was one of his favorite things, like unwrapping a gift. 

Considering the many months they’d been apart, Felicity felt a certain gravity to what they were about to do. They’d reunited before the island, more or less. Certainly once everything went to hell on Lian Yu, the question of their relationship status was moot. They were together again. But this was their official reconnecting, their bodies reconnecting, their souls finding one another yet again in those breathless moments of release. 

So Felicity wasn’t about to skip any steps. 

She did get up and “prepare” the room as best she could. Turn off all lights but the one next to the bed, lit a few candles, fluffed the pillows. By the time she finished with that, Oliver was back and she heard him pounding up the stairs towards the bedroom. She settled herself in the middle of the bed just as he came through the door, bag of condoms in hand. 

“Did you put the ice cream in the freezer?” she asked him, feigning an innocent tone but stretching seductively for his benefit.

“The ice cream was toast,” he told her, his eyes eating up the sight of her. “I’ll buy you new ice cream.” 

“What are you doing all the way over there?” she asked, realizing he was still standing in the doorway as if rooted to the spot. 

“I’m deciding where to start,” he told her. Slowly, almost like a jungle cat, he entered the room. He pulled the box of condoms from the bag and tossed them on the night table. 

“I thought you had plans,” she taunted lightly, shifting her legs a little under the heat of his scrutiny. 

“Oh… I do,” he said lowly, his voice edging in on growl territory. He put a knee on the bed and started crawling up over her. 

“Shouldn’t you get undressed?” she asked, her voice breathless under the weight of his intensity. 

“Shhh,” he whispered, dipping his head to press a kiss to her lips briefly. “Let me indulge my plans.”

His kisses rained down over her face and neck, she felt his fingers reach for the zipper of the sundress she was wearing. Felicity arched into him, brushing their chests together as he drew the zip down, his fingers teasing the skin revealed underneath. She shivered as she clutched at the back of his neck. 

Oliver drew back, making her fall back onto the bedspread. He settled on his knees, one leg on either side of her thighs. He looked at her for one long moment, his eyes dark and his lips moist from kissing her skin. Then he reached up and began to draw the straps of her dress down her arms. Leaning down, he kissed along the path of the straps, his lips teasing along the skin of her arms before moving up to her chest and kissing along her sternum before dipping down towards her breasts. 

She didn’t wear a bra, not with this particular sundress and she noted the dark appreciation in Oliver’s eyes as he noticed that fact. He kissed down over her newly exposed skin, his scruff scraping at her and making her arch towards him. His fingers stroked as he pulled the dress further down towards her hips. 

As her dress was pulled down, Felicity lifted to aid in its removal and Oliver scooted down her legs to pepper her belly with more kisses and nibbles and touches. She felt like her skin was on fire as she squirmed, trying to invite more. More kisses, more touches, more everything. 

But Oliver wasn’t going to be dissuaded from his plans, apparently.He kept up the touches and the kisses at the same maddeningly slow pace, lingering in spots that she recalled were her favorites; the underside of her left breast, the hollow of her ribs on her right side, the dip just before her navel, the swell of her right hip bone, the small swell of her lower belly… All the while, she writhed and moaned, feeling feverish all over her body. 

The sweat stood out on her forehead as she felt his hands skate down over her underwear, pulling the dress down her legs and then moving back up to her underwear. She parted her legs a little and felt one of his fingers skate along her covered sex. 

“You’re wet already,” he told her. “I can feel it… and you’re so hot… it’s for me, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” she hissed, lifting her hips. Oliver just smirked and ran his finger tips over the skin stretched over her hips. Then, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her underwear and slowly tugged them down. 

Felicity felt the heat of his gaze as he drew her underwear and dress the rest of the way off. He tossed the garments aside while keeping his eyes on her, devouring the sight of her spread out beneath him. She felt flushed all over, his gaze was like a physical touch, burning her all over her body. 

“Felicity,” he said softly and she opened her eyes. She hadn’t even realized she’d closed them. She met his eyes and realized that’s what he wanted; he wanted her to keep her eyes open and on him. 

He stroked his fingers along her skin, coasting over her shoulders, her breasts, down her sides, down her legs. Oliver kept up the gentle touches until she was quivering. Then, he brought one hand between her legs and stroked her heated flesh directly. His eyes never left hers. 

He kept his fingers moving, lightly touching and massaging her but avoiding where she needed him most. Oliver leaned up and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, circling it with his tongue and teasing it into a turgid peak. He waited until she was breathing hard before he finally slipped a finger inside of her. Felicity cried out and arched her back. 

It had been so long since he’d touched her like this, she’d nearly forgotten the feel of his thick fingers filling her, how he knew exactly how to touch her to set her on fire. His thumb circled her clit as he added a second finger and Felicity couldn’t contain her moans as he stoked her desire higher and higher. He continued to work her nipple with his tongue as he pumped his fingers in and out and Felicity lost track of his touch, so focused was she on her building pleasure. 

The sensation coalesced and crested until it finally spilled over and Felicity shook as she cried out her release. Oliver released her breast and sat up. His eyes were warm with satisfaction as he gentled his touch, slowly stroking her down from her peak.Her heart was pounding and her breath labored as she slowly calmed. Her skin buzzed all over with the effect of her release but instead of feeling calm and exhausted, Felicity realized she was far from done with this man. She needed to get him inside of her _yesterday_. 

She grabbed for him. “I need you.”

“You have me,” he assured her, leaning down to press a kiss to her trembling lips. 

“Inside me…” she breathed, not even caring at the pleading note in her voice. “Oliver…”

His chuckle rumbled through his chest as he lifted off her again. “Not yet. I still have plans.” 

Felicity let her head fall back onto the bed with a groan. Him and his damn plans. Before she could voice her thoughts, though, Oliver was scooting back down the bed, freeing her legs. He spread them, his hands strong on her thighs as he positioned her, and Felicity got the message pretty damn quickly. 

“Ohhh,” she gasped as his thumbs stroked her inner thighs. “That…”

“Yes. This,” Oliver agreed. He settled onto his stomach, her legs over his shoulders and scooted until he was looking directly at her glistening folds. Felicity was simply too turned on to feel self-conscious or embarrassed. She also remembered what Oliver was like with his mouth and couldn’t wait to feel his tongue spearing inside of her once again.

One of his hands swept up to her other breast, the one that had been neglected from his lips just moments before. He plucked at her nipple with his fingers as he pressed kisses all around her thighs and nether lips. Felicity tried not to squirm, to try to deepen his touch but she couldn’t help wiggling her hips just a little. 

Oliver lifted his head for a moment and met her eyes with a dark look. “Stop moving.”

God, that growl did things to her. 

She nodded jerkily and did her best to stay still and Oliver went back to work. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt his breath ghost along where she was throbbing and wet from her orgasm. His fingers pulled on her nipple, making her bite her lips and shudder. Then, she felt his tongue lick a stripe up through her folds and she groaned out loud. 

He knew exactly how to touch her, he knew how to work her with his mouth to get her crying out loud. He licked and sucked and teased and circled and thrust until Felicity was shouting, her voice echoing off the walls of the bedroom. He pinched her nipple with his fingers at the same time he sucked hard on her clit and she detonated into another mind-numbing orgasm. White sheeted across her vision and she felt herself shaking with the force of it. 

As she came back to herself at last, Felicity felt Oliver’s fingers stroking along her belly. She blinked her eyes open, expecting to see him lying beside her or grabbing the condom and sheathing himself or _something_. She did not, however, expect to find him still between her legs, his eyes glittering as he watched her. 

Felicity was still trembling as she lifted up on her elbows to look at him. “Wow.”

“Do I still have the touch?” he asked, one of his eyebrows cocked smugly. The grin on his face told her that he knew very well that he did. 

“Yes. Don’t be smug,” she warned him. 

“I think I’ve earned a right to be smug,” he protested. She was distracted by the juices she could see glistening on his chin. Still, she made an effort to sound blasé. 

“I don’t know, I’m not sure you’ve given it your all…”

She barely got the full sentence out before she was yanked further down the bed.Oliver scooted back off the bed so he was kneeling at the foot of the bed and he pulled her in one swift motion towards him. Felicity squealed in surprise as he threw her legs back over his shoulders and lifted her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh. His mouth descended on her still-quivering center before she could get hear bearings. 

Her cries echoed off the ceiling as Oliver ate her out with gusto. His scruff scraped at the skin of her thighs, adding another layer to the pleasure/pain sensation that was easily more pleasure than it was pain. Her clit was so sensitive that each brush of his teeth and lips had her screeching and clawing at the bedspread. 

And the _sounds_ he was making… Lord. Felicity felt sweat break out all over her body, from the top of her head down to her toes as the pressure built again, impossibly fast. 

“Oliver!” she cried out. Then she kept chanting his name, over and over again until she choked on the syllables as her limbs locked up and she came again, the waves rolling through her until she was collapsing back on the bedspread in a sweaty heap. 

She might have blacked out… she couldn’t even tell. The next thing she knew, she was back up at the top of the bed, her head cushioned by a soft pillow and this time, yes, Oliver was stretched out next to her. He was pressing soft kisses along her shoulder. She stretched and smiled at him. 

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” he told her. 

“I slept?” she asked him. He looked more… kempt than he had the last time she recalled. He’d probably freshened up in the bathroom while she dozed. Dozed? Or was unconscious?

“Only for a minute or so,” he assured her, smiling softly. “I think you passed out.” 

“I knew it,” she said, still feeling the sluggishness in her limbs. 

“I’ve never made you pass out before,” he pointed out. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” she said, grinning. “It was only for a minute or two.”

“Still. I made you see stars, didn’t I?” 

Biting her lip, Felicity nodded. “You’ve made me come _three_ times… I think it’s your turn now.”

“I do love watching you come. And I’ve missed it so much. But I do have to agree, some relief would be great.”

Felicity got up on her knees and started to peel his clothes off. That whole time, he’d been fully clothed. How… very much like him, actually. Oliver kept his eyes on her as she pulled off his shirt and pulled down his pants, lifting up to help her when she needed him to. 

“I’d love to spend all kinds of time, just like you did, kissing you all over as I do this,” Felicity said. 

“I don’t think I could bear it,” Oliver admitted. He was down to his boxer briefs and now he moved, flipping her over onto her back. She watched him, dazed, as he whipped his underwear off and reached for the box of condoms. 

Felicity couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of his dick, fully erect and bobbing against his abs as he opened the foil package. She had half a mind to take it from him and sheath him herself but she knew he’d probably rather not have her hands on him just now. She remembered that much from their time together before… when he was _this_ turned on, it was a struggle to control himself, to keep from coming before he could even get inside of her. 

She found that amazingly hot. 

So now she just watched as he rolled the condom on, admiring at how he handled himself. Despite all her recent orgasms, the sight of it made a new wave of arousal pulse through her. Sometime, very soon, she’d have to ask him to jerk off for her. He’d done that once while they were on vacation in Italy and it’d been the hottest thing she’d ever witnessed in her life. 

Currently, Oliver was moving onto the bed, moving over her so smoothly. The man was graceful, both fighting in the streets and making love to her in private. And he just loved to show off his strength, such as now when he held himself up over her, dipping his head down just enough to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. 

She tasted herself on his lips and tongue and moaned into his mouth. There was something so uninhibited and sexy about that; it drove her wild. And he knew it. He kissed her deeply, twining his tongue with hers and leaving her breathless as he pulled back again. 

She felt him at her entrance, his cock running along her slit, gathering her juices and nudging her clit. That made her moan a little, shifting her hips. On the next past, he began to push into her. 

She was so wet that it was an easy slide and that familiar and amazing feel of fullness that was specific to him overwhelmed her as she clutched at his shoulders. “Oliver…” she breathed. 

He pressed a kiss to her temple. “Felicity…” 

His hips kept pushing forward until he was seated completely inside of her and they were finally joined. It felt perfect. It felt _right_. He held still for a moment, whether to give her a chance to adjust or to gather his control. 

“So tight, so… god, Felicity,” Oliver moaned. “You feel amazing.”

“You do too. I missed you so much…”

“I missed you too, Felicity…”

Oliver started to move, his hips thrusting slowly as he pulled out and pushed back in, inflaming all her swollen folds even more. She felt such contradicting sensations… soreness and fullness and arousal and exhaustion and excitement…. It was hard to wrap her mind around so she gave up trying and just held onto him, reveling in how he held onto her in return. 

There was something tender in their love-making. There was a celebration of their reconnection, of their souls finally finding one another yet again. For so many months, Felicity believed she’d never feel this completeness again. And now she had it back and she never wanted to let go again. 

Oliver continued to murmur endearments in her ear as he moved inside of her. He started to speed up, thrusting harder, making her grip his shoulders tighter. 

“C’mon, Felicity. I need you to come again,” he told her. 

“No…” she protested. “I can’t.”

“You can.”

He’d already made her come three times! She’d never come four times in such a short span of time before. She wasn’t even sure it was _possible_. Her body felt spent and wrung out. It was too much… she couldn’t do it. 

“Oliver…” she gasped. “Please…”

“You can do it,” he told her. “One more time.”

He brought a hand down and teased her clit. He knew exactly how to touch her, how fast, how hard… and she could feel her walls tightening around his plunging cock as her arousal pulsed impossibly higher. She didn’t even try to be quiet now, Felicity gripped his arms as she cried out. 

“Come, Felicity,” Oliver commanded her. “Now!”

She was helpless to disobey as she fell apart yet again for him. Everything in her clenched, from her toes, to her pulsing walls, to her fingers on his arms, to her teeth as the waves broke over her again and again….

Felicity was barely able to appreciate Oliver stiffening and called out her name before he collapsed against her. She caught him all the same, however, Kissing his neck and his cheek, running her fingers through his hair as she panted for air. 

After several long moments, Oliver rolled to the side, finally pulling out of her body, leaving her feeling just a little bit empty in his absence. She moaned and turned on her side to face him. Oliver was there, laying on his back and pulling her to his side she could rest her head on his shoulder and cuddle up to him the way she liked. 

“Wow,” she said, once she’d caught enough breath to do so. 

“I told you I could make you come one more time,” he said, still breathless but somehow managing to sound smug. 

“Excuse you,” she protested. “That was all me. You said _I_ could do it, so I did.”

“Let’s just embrace the new record and be glad for it.”

“We’re not breaking that record anytime soon,” Felicity told him, shifting a little as she made herself comfortable. Her lady parts were definitely sore. 

“Coward.” Oliver chuckled but she knew he was feeling exhausted as well. He’d more than done his part that night. He’d made her see stars over and over again. Felicity cuddled more firmly into his side. 

“Time for sleep,” she told him. 

He petted her hair and kissed her head. She felt him settle underneath her, his muscles going lax. 

It was official. They were back together, and for good this time. 


	8. proud of yourself, are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their night together, Oliver and Felicity have somethings to be proud of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my week #9 answer to the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon prompt: "Pride". Not beta'd this time and I was lucky to get it written cuz between SDCC and a good friend coming to visit... I've been a bit distracted. ;) So I hope you enjoy this! This week's chapter is rated M (maybe verging on E, I'm bad at judging that) so if adult sexy times aren't for you, skip this one. :)

The sun slanted through the windows in the bedroom, landing across the bed and stirring Felicity out of a very deep, very pleasant sleep. She’d slept longer than usual, but then, she’d had a very busy night. 

She stretched as much as she could with a pair of arms wrapped around her middle, a nose buried in the back of her neck. Oliver groaned as her movements shifted and woke him. “Too early,” he grumbled. 

“It’s gotta be at least 10 am,” she told him, knowing by the angle of the sun. “That’s not early.”

He groaned again, releasing her to bury his face in his pillow. “Let’s sleep another few hours.”

Normally, Felicity would be all for that. But after their marathon session the night before ( _four_ orgasms!), Oliver had woken her up just as the light in the room was turning blue with the impending dawn for another round of sleepy sex. It’d been sweet and slow and sleepy, him sliding into her from behind and them spooning, grinding and thrusting and rubbing… The perfect way to wake up, in her opinion. 

But she was feeling more than a little skeevy this morning. Her thighs were sticky and her hair was tangled and Felicity was absolutely positive she had makeup smudged on her face since she’d totally skipped removing it the night before. A shower was in her immediate future, followed by coffee and something to eat. 

“We’ll cuddle later,” she promised. “But I need a shower.”

Oliver lifted his head, grinning at her smugly. “We did get a bit dirty last night, didn’t we?”

“Proud of yourself, are you?” she asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Don’t I have reason to be?” he asked, arching his own eyebrow in response. “Four orgasms, Felicity.”

As if she could forget. He wasn’t wrong… Oliver was right in being smug. He’d made her see stars and heaven and other dimensions the night before and her body was still singing with the after effects. But she wasn’t going to let his ego get away with that. Not before she’d had her coffee, at any rate. 

So she rolled her eyes at him before she patted his shoulder. “I’ll just slip in the shower. You can sleep some more but when I get out, I’m having coffee, with or without you.”

Oliver only grunted in reply and tried to grab for her as she got out of bed. She evaded his questing hands, but only just barely, and chuckled as she entered the en suite. 

Felicity used the restroom and washed her hands before turning on the taps in the giant rainfall shower. It was one of the best features of the loft and when she and Oliver had moved in after leaving Ivy Town, she’d told him she loved this shower more than she loved him. Which wasn’t true, of course, and Oliver knew that. But still. She _loved_ this shower. 

She stepped under the hot spray, groaning at the feel of the water pounding her used muscles. It felt like heaven. She let the water fall over her hair, soaking it, letting the water cascade over her face, over her bruised lips. 

_Bliss_. 

A hand landed on her hip, jolting her out of her reverie. Felicity shrieked and jumped, nearly slipping on the slick tile floor of the shower. But Oliver caught her, pulling her back against him to steady them both. 

“Woah, hey,” he said. “It’s just me.”

“Oliver! Holy crap, you scared me!”

He chuckled and turned her around in his arms carefully. “I didn’t mean to. I honestly thought you heard me come in.”

“I thought you were gonna go back to sleep,” she said, trailing a finger over his pecs, interrupting a rivulet of water that was running over his skin. His hands were running steadily over her skin, over her hips, up her sides, down her arms, over her shoulders…

“I decided I wanted to get you wet under the shower instead,” Oliver said, his lips lifting at the corners in a sly smile. 

“Haven’t you done enough?” she teased him. “I think maybe it’s my turn for a little bit.”

His eyebrow went up, the smile still in place. “What did you have in mind?”

In answer, Felicity lowered to her knees. The tile was hard an unforgiving but she didn’t mind. She hadn’t minded before their breakup either. Right now, her mind was on bringing this man over the edge. 

“Felicity…” he breathed in that soft voice he reserved just or her. “You don’t—“

“I want to, Oliver,” she told him. “Please… let me do this for you.”

“Let you?” He huffed a laugh. “I _love_ when you do this… your lips and your hands and your tongue… Felicity, you drive me _wild_.”

Pleasure filled her at his words. She remembered how much she’d enjoyed giving him pleasure back when they were together. And now… she could do it again. Felicity thrilled as she took him in hand, stroking the soft skin of his shaft as he hardened under her touch. 

She liked to tease him, so that’s what she did now. She used her fingers, her palm, the barest scratch of her nails… to tease him and draw out the pleasure. Oliver stood, feet apart, his head leaning back against the tiled wall of the shower. She knew his eyes were closed and the moans that fell from his lips were soft and arousing. The water from the shower fell at her back, keeping her skin warm as she pleased him. 

Felicity felt powerful, having a big, powerful man like Oliver at her mercy like this. She stroked him with strong, sure fingers until he groaned, the noise echoing off the wet tiles. That’s when she knew he was ready and she leaned forward, taking him into her mouth. 

She started with the tip, sucking lightly and swirling her tongue. She moved along his shaft while she fisted him in one hand, until her lips touched her fingers. Then, Felicity worked him the way she’d learned how to during those months when they traveled the world together. 

She knew Oliver recognized her technique when he lifted his head and stared down at her with burning eyes. “Felicity…” he gasped, his hands coming up to rest on her head, holding her without controlling her movements. 

Felicity didn’t reply, but only sucked harder, drawing him even further into her mouth, her tongue dancing along his shaft. Oliver’s fingers tightened on her head, tangling in the wet strands of hair. She sped up, making him cry out. 

“Felicity, I’m gonna—“

She knew he was warning her, giving her a chance to pull back. And, normally, she would let him finish in her mouth, swallowing down his cum, savoring the taste of him. But this morning, Felicity had something else in mind. 

Releasing him from her mouth, Felicity took ahold of his throbbing length in both of her hands, working him until he shouted, his release spurting from the tip of his cock. Hot streams coated her hands and her chest, running down between her breasts. Oliver gasped above her, his hands smoothing over her head. 

Felicity sat back on her heels and looked up at him, catching his eye. Oliver’s cheeks were flushed, his lips parted as he panted for air. His eyes grew impossibly darker as she lifted her hand, the one coated in his cum, and licked. She tasted him on her tongue, reveling in it as she cleaned her hand. 

“Fuck,” he swore. “You’re gonna make me hard again.”

Felicity grinned as she got to her feet, tracing a finger through her cleavage and then sucking on it. Oliver growled as he pulled her into a kiss, his tongue licking into her mouth. She moaned and he swallowed the noise, kissing her hungrily. 

When he released her, it was her turn to pant. But then Felicity saw the look in his eye and she couldn’t hide the smirk that twisted her lips. 

“I think someone liked that,” she said. 

Oliver tried to give her a look but he ended looking mostly lovesick. “Now who’s proud of themselves?” he asked. 

“I think I earned that right.”

“Yes, you did. Just like I did last night… and this morning.”

“Okay, fair enough.” Felicity pushed up onto her toes to plant a smacking kiss on his lips. “We both did good.”

“Yes. I think that kind of good work deserves some pancakes, don’t you?”

She closed her eyes and groaned. “Now you’re talking! Help me wash my hair so we can get to the pancake portion of the schedule.”

“Oh, there’s a schedule now?”

Felicity handed him her bottle of shampoo. “Less talking, more scrubbing.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


	9. The Better Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity finally get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't really fit in the same "universe" as the rest of the one shots in this collection, but I wanted to post this on Ao3 without making a whole new post for it. So here it went cuz it SORTA fits. 
> 
> This is something that’s been tickling my brain since the wedding took place. There was a lot of discourse about the other couple “deserving their own wedding” and like… so does this couple, don’t you think? So I wanted to do a little fiddling with canon and fix it. This way each couple gets their own special moment. Problem SOLVED.

With Felicity’s arm around him, Oliver watched Kara and Alex step into the portal to return to their earth, putting an end to the wedding weekend that… wasn’t. He felt a little odd about that, given how much he knew Iris and Barry wanted to be married. He knew Felicity felt the same.

“So you guys are really not going to have a wedding? After all of that?” she asked her friends.

“ _Now_ she’s pro-wedding,” Oliver mumbled and Felicity poked him in the chest.

“Hey…”

He smiled down at her, the love he felt brimming in his chest and he knew she saw it in his eyes by the way her own eyes softened as she smiled at him. 

“No,” Iris said on a sigh. “We’ve already had the big ceremony. Now all we need is to exchange vows and rings. We can do that easily over at City Hall.”

“Hey, speaking of,” Barry said, looking keenly at Oliver. “Can’t a mayor marry people?”

“Barry, I’m very flattered, but I think it would have to take place within the limits of Star City for it to be legal,” Oliver said regretfully.

“And we definitely want it to be official,” Iris said, nodding decisively. “City Hall will be fine.”

“Yeah,” Barry agreed, smiling at her fondly. “I just want to be married to you already.”

“The feeling is mutual, mister,” she murmured, pushing up on her toes to kiss him.

Felicity was fidgeting next to him and Oliver looked down at her questioningly. She looked up at him and he could see all kinds of questions swimming in her eyes.

“What is it?” he asked her.

“I’m having second thoughts,” she admitted. Next to them, Barry and Iris were oblivious as they nuzzled their noses together.

“About?” Oliver asked.

“About… weddings. I mean, maybe I really _am_ pro-wedding after all…”

Oliver thought that meant she wanted to help Barry and Iris celebrate making things official. “I’m sure Barry and Iris would love to have us there to celebrate their vows.”

“We sure would,” Barry said, finally drawing back from Iris. “In fact, why don’t you text Caitlin and Cisco and HR… have them meet us downtown? We can make an afternoon of it, go to lunch…”

“No! No, I mean… not… Not that we wouldn’t love to celebrate with you guys, but I was just thinking that… You know, instead of just you guys that maybe… Maybe we… ughhh…” Felicity stumbled over her words and Oliver realized he hadn’t seen her this nervous since their early days in the foundry.

“Felicity?”

She turned to him then, her blue eyes wide. “Will you marry me?”

Oliver’s mouth fell open as he stared at her. “I thought… I mean, I thought you didn’t believe in marriage?” he said quietly, feeling as though his heart was beating in his throat.

“No, but I believe in _you_ ,” she said earnestly. “And I believe that no matter what life throws at us, we can handle it. Married, unmarried… I love you. My greatest fear…” Her eyes filled with tears and Oliver wanted to take her in his arms, to comfort her, but he held still to let her finish. “My greatest fear is losing you. I—”

“Yes.”

Felicity blinked and Iris huffed a little laugh next to them. “Okay?” she said hopefully.

“Okay.” He smiled, feeling the expression spread over his face, filling him with warmth and happiness. “Yes. I do.” Oliver reached for her hand and she fit hers there, where it always fit.

“You guys!” Barry exclaimed. “Congratulations!”

“Now we’re both engaged!” Iris said, bouncing a little on her toes.

Oliver pulled Felicity to him and kissed her chastely, feeling her tremble in his arms. “I can’t wait to marry you,” he told her.

“Me either,” she murmured, drawing back a little. “Which is why I want to do it now. Today.”

“Wait, seriously?” Iris said. “Barry, can we double book City Hall?”

“Wait…” Felicity said quickly. “Didn’t Dig once tell us he was ordained in order to marry Andy and Carly years ago?”

Oliver could see what she was thinking and he smiled again. “Yes, he did. You want Dig to marry us?”

“Yeah, what do you think of that?” she asked. “You think he’d do it for us? Today?”

He chuckled. “I think Dig would be upset if we let anyone else but him do the honors, to be honest.”

Felicity smiled at Iris and Barry who were grinning at them. “Hey, I’m sure Dig would be happy to marry you two as well… if you wanted.”

Iris looked up at her fiancé. “Barry? What do you think?”

He made a rueful face. “I think Dig is still a little angry with me about altering the timeline and erasing his daughter.”

Oliver tried to hide a wince. It was true, he was. Tensions between them were still such that Dig hadn’t even been invited to the West-Allen wedding this last weekend.

“Besides,” Iris interjected, “if it’s your friend doing the officiating, we’d feel like we were butting in…”

Felicity waved a hand. “Don’t be silly. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t okay with sharing our big day.”

Iris smiled and released Barry so she could hug Felicity. He reluctantly let her go but smiled as the two women embraced. “You’re a good friend, Felicity Smoak.”

“You two, Iris West.”

“Soon to be Iris West-Allen!” she cried, drawing back and throwing her arms back around Barry. “Shall we go do this thing?”

“We shall.”

Oliver and Felicity said their goodbyes and while their friends went to Iris’ car which was parked nearby, Oliver led Felicity over to his motorcycle. She complained briefly that she was wearing a skirt but gamely climbed on behind him, hugging him tight as he revved the engine and pulled away from the curb. It was a bit of a drive to Star City from here, but the sooner they arrived, the sooner he could marry the love of his life.

***

When they reached Star City, several hours later, the sun was dipping towards the horizon and Felicity had an idea. Oliver drove to the same bayside park where they’d gotten engaged and gave Dig a call on his cell while Felicity texted Thea and called Raisa, who was watching William while they’d been gone. When Oliver was done with Dig, he called up Rene, Curtis and Dinah. Then, he gathered Felicity in his arms as they stood on the very same dais where he’d proposed to her two years before.

“Last chance… are you sure this is what you want?” he asked her after dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose.

She nodded, her blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. “I’m sure. I want to marry you. I want to do it as soon as I can. I’m glad our friends can be here but I would do it if it was just the two of us too. That’s all that matters to me.”

“This is not how I saw this weekend ending,” Oliver admitted, feeling the joy rising within him as the reality of what was happening really started to settle.

“Me either,” he admitted. “But I’m glad. _So_ glad.”

A half an hour later, all their friends and local family were gathered. Thea had brought some flowers that she’d grabbed quickly at the store on her way to meet them. Dig brought Lyla and JJ with him and had apparently made a side trip to Oliver’s favorite jeweler in town. He handed Oliver a pair of polished platinum rings and he handed them off to William, who he’d asked to stand up as his best man. His son looked excitedly nervous to welcome Felicity into the family and that soothed something inside of him. This was his family, for better or worse.

With William and Thea as their witnesses, Dig standing up to officiate, and the rest of their friends gathered to watch and cheer them on, Oliver and Felicity were married as the sun touched the western horizon, filling the sky with color and providing them the perfect backdrop as their friends and family cheered and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated, comments are adored. <3 
> 
> Catch me on [tumblr](http://callistawolf.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/callistawolf)!


End file.
